


a visitor in the long night.

by AmadeusRex



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Ignis nurses Prompto's wounds, Injury, M/M, Mild Blood, Promnis Week, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmadeusRex/pseuds/AmadeusRex
Summary: Prompto visits Ignis, not without reason, but without a pleasant reason.Written for Promnis Week 2019 Day 3: One shows up to the other's apartment injured during the World of Ruin.





	a visitor in the long night.

The door swings open, then closed again. Ignis looks up in the direction of his visitor. He can identify the usuals by their gait, but this person is shuffling, uneven strides betraying a limp.

“Who’s there?” he asks, and he’s about to get up when the person drops their hands onto the opposite side of his desk, shaking the lamp and papers.

“Ignis…” says a familiar voice, and he realizes it’s Prompto. But something’s not right if his stride and his voice both sound so ragged.

“Prompto? Are you alright?” Ignis stands, finds Prompto’s hands and rests his on top. Prompto’s cold and clammy to the touch, and ‘worried’ doesn’t begin to describe how Ignis feels.

“Come, my love, on the couch.” Ignis moves to support Prompto on his shoulders, and lays him down on the sofa. Ignis feels Prompto’s forehead: it’s sticky with sweat. He begins to pat him down, and feels a wet patch on Prompto’s stomach. The cloth of his shirt is torn, with some gauze haphazardly stuffed into the hole. Ignis moves his hands lower, and Prompto hisses when he reaches his right shin. Ignis gets up to take the first aid kit down from the shelf.

“What happened to you?” he asks as he prepares to disinfect the gash in Prompto’s side. He pulls out the gauze and gently pushes the hem of Prompto’s shirt up, just enough to show the whole wound. He begins to dab at the edges, cleaning off dried blood and who-knows-what. Prompto stays quiet as Ignis moves to the flesh of the cut, using the lightest touch he can. Ignis notices Prompto hasn’t answered, and that’s fine. He’ll finish the task at hand first.

Once the cut has been cleaned, Ignis soaks a patch of gauze with a hi-potion and tapes it down over the wound. He feels Prompto’s leg again, and he writhes and flinches away from the touch.

“Does it hurt?” It’s a stupid question, but one Ignis asks nonetheless.

“Y-yeah, it does. I think I bruised it. The bone.” Prompto’s breathing is sharp as Ignis removes his boots, then his jeans, properly feeling Prompto’s leg. There’s certainly swelling.

“What color is it?” Ignis wishes he could tell for himself so that Prompto could just rest, so that he wouldn’t even need to speak, but his vision’s been gone nearly eight years now.

Prompto turns on his flashlight. “Kinda…reddish-purple? There’s a little green around the edges, where the swelling stops.” The flashlight clicks off again.

“I see.” Ignis gets up to take a cold compress out of the freezer; both are luxuries afforded to him for his prowess in both hunting and reorganization efforts. He wraps the compress in a towel before returning to Prompto. Ignis props up his leg and begins to ice it. Prompto winces—Ignis can tell by the way he tenses up for a second—but he doesn’t make a sound. Ignis takes a seat on the floor beside the sofa.

“May I ask what happened, now?” Ignis finds Prompto’s hand and holds it; he rubs little circles into the space between his thumb and forefinger. Prompto shifts around a bit.

“Nothin’ special. Just got cut by a yojimbo…’nd the leg’s probably from tripping. Was pretty rocky out there, and it’s not easy to run with your guts spilling out, y’know….” Prompto lets out a weak laugh. Ignis’ lips press into a small smile; only Prompto could make light of a near-death experience like that.

“If that’s the case, rest up. Can you eat?” Ignis is about to stand again when Prompto’s hand squeezes tighter.

“I’ll eat in a bit,” he says, and Ignis settles back down. “Just, for now, can you stay here with me?”

And who was Ignis to say no? He presses a kiss to his lover’s forehead.

“Of course I will.”


End file.
